


Decision Time

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-24
Updated: 2008-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Abby makes a discovery and has to make some choices.





	Decision Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Abby stared at the stick daring it, like the others, to turn blue.

It dared to. Not only that, it even said 'pregnant'.

She sighed.

It was time she admitted six tests _couldn't_ be wrong.

There was no escaping from the fact: she _was_ pregnant. By Tim.

It was time she accepted what she'd known for days.

It was time she made some decisions.

Did she keep it or get rid of it?

Did she tell Tim it was his or not?

And if she did tell him, did she want him involved?

And if she did want him involved, at what level?

Should she suggest they settled down together?

But was that fair?

Fair to her?

Fair to Tim?

Fair to the baby?

She loved him. She knew that. She hated him seeing anyone else.

She'd been trying to hide from those facts from the moment they'd started dating seriously.

But she couldn't avoid it any longer.

Just as she couldn't avoid what was growing inside her. 

Just as she couldn't avoid the fact whatever she decided to do, Tim had a right to know.

She grabbed the phone. "Tim, can you come over? I have something to tell you."


End file.
